


Let Me Take a Selfie

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want Eggsy taking selfies everywhere. And Harry not understanding the urge to have a picture of oneself 5738295 times a day. I want Eggsy's mission to be trying to take a pic of Harry wherever and whenever. I want Eggsy to think he's being slick and suave and subtle about it but honestly, he's never been able to hide anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take a Selfie

“Eggsy.” 

“Yeah, Harry?” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Uh… takin’ a picture?” 

“Why?” 

Eggsy shrugs, but he doesn’t lean away, still crowding Harry’s space with the phone raised up so he can fit both of them in it. “Cause I like your bedhead,” he says, snapping a quick photo. He settles back into his own seat and checks it out, snorting. “Your right side ain’t your good one, bruv.” 

Harry just rolls his eyes and goes back to eating his breakfast. 

*

“Taking another picture?” Harry asks skeptically, rubbing at his damp hair with the towel draped about his neck, his free hand stuck in the pocket of his robe. 

“‘S called a selfie,” Eggsy mutters, the greater part of his attention focused on changing the angle of the camera so it’s just right. He adopts an exaggerated expression of excitement before getting the shot and actually looking up at Harry. 

Harry’s brow furrows. “A selfie.” 

“Yeah. Cause you’re, you know, takin’ a picture of yourself,” Eggsy explains with shrug, sending his latest masterpiece off to Roxy. 

“Bloody ridiculous.” 

It becomes Eggsy’s personal mission to document every moment of their lives exactly for that reason. It’s bloody ridiculous. He doesn’t need a photo of Harry half-asleep and groggy, one eye half-cracked open, curls completely untamed. He doesn’t need a photo of him flipping through the newspaper with the top two buttons of his shirt undone with a steaming cuppa nearby. And he certainly doesn’t need a photo of him glaring over at Eggsy at the sound of yet another click of the shutter. 

But he does need a picture of him with his hand resting gently on JB’s head while the sleeping pug is curled in his lap. He needs one of him on the balcony just as the sun is setting so he’s nothing more than a dark shadow silhouetted by pinks and blues. And he certainly needs one of him sunk fully into sleep, face utterly serene as he dreams. 

In other words, he’s going to take as many pictures as he can until Harry actually forces him to stop. 

At first, Eggsy tries to be subtle about it. He pretends to be sending a text, or hides the phone mostly behind a book. He gets pretty creative with ways of scratching his neck or stretching that also allow him to get in a quick candid. When it becomes clear that Harry really isn’t fooled he gives up on stealth and just goes for speed. 

He ducks around corners or pops up unexpectedly behind the back of an armchair. He dashes through a room haphazardly (nearly sprains his ankle once, too), but most of those pictures turn out to be blurry messes. 

Does it bother Harry? Yes. But when he steals Eggsy’s phone after the younger man falls asleep and swipes through some of the pictures, he has to admit, he looks good in some of them. Good enough not to stop him when the first thing he hears the next morning is the click of a camera shutter.


End file.
